


How to write a PWP

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Silly. Not betad





	How to write a PWP

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Decided this is a good a time as any to teach others how to write PWP. 

 

You start with the subjects: 1/ Michael- cutie pie 2/ Ben-hunky professor 

 

Mix in a hot setting, in which they can get naked in no time flat. Having Michael or Ben top is purely circumstantial and has to do with writer's preference. 

 

Bringing the boys together in ways the author would of course want to see on the screen and there- VOILA- instant PWP story :) 

 

For instance: 

 

Ben entered his apartment after a long conference at the university. He just wanted to cuddle with Michael and sleep. When he saw Michael sleeping on the sofa, waiting for him, he smiled. He bent down and kissed him awake. 

 

Michael smiled up at Ben and said, "I was waiting for you." 

 

"I'm sorry it took longer than I thought." 

 

Michael shook his head. "That's OK, you can make it up to me in bed." 

 

Ben grinned and stood up from kneeling down to kiss Michael awake. He held his hand out to Michael who took it and they walked hand in hand to the bedroom. 

 

They slowly stripped each other of their clothes, stopping every once in a while to kiss an exposed body part. 

 

"Mm, this all for me?" Michael hummed his enjoyment as he grasped the hardening dick that sprang from Ben's BVDs. 

 

"All yours," Ben murmured, his eyes half closed. 

 

Michael teased Ben's dick to full erection then slid a condom on easily. (writer's interjects important comment here: who gives a shit where the condom came from- this is a PWP for Pete's sake!) 

 

Ben's mouth slid open in noiseless pants as Michael's mouth closed over his gloved cock. Michael worked his mouth over Ben's erection continuously, loving the feel of his lover penetrating him. (you don't necessarily have to go into vivid detail- some do, I generally like to gloss over some parts because I don't need to count the veins in the guy's cock to make the scene sexy) 

 

Ben was so lost in what Michael was doing he was shocked when Michael pulled away. He groaned his frustration but Michael said, "I want you to come inside me." 

 

That was certainly enough incentive to take a break in the proceedings. 

 

Ben watched Michael pull off his tighty whiteys and position himself on his hands and knees in the center of the bed. (You can have the bottom position himself any way, this is just as good a way as any to show a fast easy access to the backside of the bottom boy) 

 

Ben found the lube beside the bed where he last put it the night before (sometimes there's just no time for anything but the obvious cliché) and slicked his fingers. (this can be done in many ways- there can be tons of foreplay alone in preparing a man for penetration-use your imagination. Not too difficult really.) 

 

Ben slid his slick fingers up and down the crack of Michael's ass. (this is a PWP- you don't need to be flowery with the body parts) He loved the sounds of humming in the back of Michael's throat as he teased his lover then eased his fingers into Michael's anus, preparing him well. (more than likely in reality, alot of experienced gay men don't need much prep time- but I'm a girl- I LIKE FOREPLAY;) 

 

When Michael humped his fingers, Ben pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock. (Now, depending on whether you want a down and dirty PWP or a more loving approach-the language you use at this point will determine that- for instance, I could write Ben felt so close to his lover as he penetrated him or I could write Ben loved the feel of Michael's tight ass as he fucked him-See the difference?) 

 

Ben loved the feel of Michael's tight ass as he fucked him. (Well of course I would choose the down and dirty approach) 

 

Michael moaned, angling his hips so Ben could penetrate him more deeply. 

 

Ben grasped Michael's hips tightly, wanting to still his lover's hips as he fucked him faster. 

 

Michael let his head fall down against the pillow as his elbows hit the bed to bear the brunt of his weight as Ben pounded into him. 

 

Ben reached around to grasp Michael's cock slapping against his belly. (nothing wrong with adding a bit of reality once in awhile) Ben knew he was close and wanted his lover to come first. (Some men are just that way-have to have their lover come before they do. If the bottom wants to force the top to come sooner, generally he will squeeze his lover's cock in a deliberate attempt to bring him off) 

 

Michael groaned when Ben pumped his erection. Loving the dual sensations of his ass being filled while his cock slid in and out of Ben's fist. 

 

(A writer at this point can have their lovers be marathon fuckers or the writer can decide that ok, there is only so many ways you can write a man fucking another and decide now is a good time as any for one of them to give it up) 

 

Ben's other hand snaked around to tease the sensitive flesh behind Michael's balls as he bent to lick some of the sweat rolling down his lover's back. He then angled his hips and slid his cockhead just over Michael's prostate and grinned as Michael cried out. 

 

Michael, overstimulated by all of Ben's teases, came in Ben's hand which continued to pump the release out of him. (a writer can have their boys scream though I think this rarely happens in RL unless someone accidentally steps on a sensitive body part) 

 

Ben continued to thrust into Michael, letting Michael's squeezing muscles milk his cock. 

 

When Michael's arms and legs gave out, Ben tumbled down atop him, causing Michael to puff out a breath. Ben flopped off of Michael's back and paused a moment for his breath and pulse rate to slow, then he pulled Michael to him and snored the snore of the well fucked. 

 

 

THE END 

 

Anyone wanting to interject their comments, suggestions, hints, tips, or whatever, feel free:)


End file.
